


Where the end begins (meet me)

by Antisocialbutterflie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Dark Harry, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Luna Lovegood, Dark Remus Lupin, F/F, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, lucius and narcissa are like parental figures, rodolphus and rabastan are like uncles and body at the same time, so are remus and fenrir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocialbutterflie/pseuds/Antisocialbutterflie
Summary: Harry decides to live life on the edge and by that I mean he gets bored and writes letters to Voldemort.What will happen when Harry reveals his true colors and shows Voldemort what he is really about? What will happen when Harry and his friends find love in the dark?(temporary hiatus but ill get back to it asap)
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

Once again I sigh in my mind as the girl next to me chatters on. It's like she doesn’t even realize that I am not listening. Or that I don’t care about what she is saying.

“Isn’t that right, babe?” Ginny asks, looking up at me expectantly.

“Umm, yes,” I answer, having no clue what I am agreeing with.

“Fantastic. I'm going to go to Mom’s for a bit. See you when I get back. Don’t have to much fun without me.” She laughs at her bad joke and walks over, grabbing her stuff on the way to the floo. As soon as I hear it roar, I sigh out loud. I am so tired of acting like a Gryffindor. I don’t even like Ginny, romantically or otherwise. I don’t even think that I like girls either. They are never attractive. Guys on the other hand…

Standing up, I try to decide what I want to make for a snack. I have been holed up in Headquarters for a while to make sure i am ‘safe and out of trouble’. Me? Safe? Out of trouble? It's like they haven’t even met me. Well, technically they haven’t. They've only met Harry Potter, Jame and Lily’s son, brash Gryffindor to the bone. Just my Golden Boy mask. I hate everyone in The Order of the Phoenix, with the exception of Remus, George, Fred, Hermione, and Luna. Those are my sole allies. They know who I really am and what really happened to me, and decided to stick with me despite all of my issues. Draco is also included in that group, but he is not in the Order since he is a Death Eater... who is currently on a raid with the Dark Lord.

Speaking of the Dark Lord… I haven’t sent him a letter yet this week. I wonder what he thinks of my previous few letters. He hasn't responded yet so my plan currently is just to keep sending letters until he responds. Or kills me. Whichever comes first.

I grab a few biscuits from a tin on the counter and begin walking up three sets of stairs to get to my room. While walking, I wonder what his nickname should be in this letter. Previously, I have called him Moldy Voldy, You-Don’t-Know-Who, and Nose-less. Recently, out loud while talking to my friends, we have called him Tim Riddle. I think that is going to be what I address him as this time.

Walking into my room, I look around making sure nobody has broken in again. People from the Order, such as Molly, Madeye Moody, and even Dumbledore himself have tried to break into my room, so I have a strong ward up and I asked ‘kindly’ if everyone could stay out of my room because I am a ‘teenage boy who needs his privacy’.  
My bed is in the middle of the room, made of mahogany and covered in dark green cotton sheets. My school trunk is at the foot. My desk is off to the left against the wall, covered in my latest projects. The walls, a light creamy color, look new and unchanged. My dresser stands next to my matching wardrobe, also made of mahogany to match the bed and desk, is on the right side of my room.  
It looks exactly how I left it and I didn't feel the wards change so I deem it safe. Sitting at my desk, I grab a fresh piece of parchment paper and quill.

Dear Tim Riddle,  
I cannot help but notice your lack of response from my previous letters. Except for a friendly correspondence, I want nothing from you (not murdering me would be nice,but we don’t all get what we want). I would be exceptionally pleased if you would allow us to become pen pals (a muggle term for people who regularly write to one another, particularly via post). I will continue to write to you and I refuse to let your lack of acknowledgement deter me. Have a wonderful day(or else)!

Your best friend forever,  
Harry Potter

I stand up after putting the letter in the envelope and hand it to Hedwig. She hoots twice, grabs it in her beak, and flies out of the open window. I sigh and flop onto my bed. Now I have until dinner time to sit up here and do whatever I want. Since it was only 3 in the afternoon and I didn’t get much sleep last night because of nightmares, I took a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! First chapter done. What do you think? Thank you so much for reading!💜


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to a pulling at the wards, either meaning that someone is just standing too close to them, or they are trying to break in. Because the magical signatures feel familiar and non-threatening, I don't immediately try to hex anyone at the door. I also hear a knock moments later and the twins call out that it's time for dinner. I groan because I just woke up and don’t want to have to deal with the bullshit downstairs. I hear the twins laugh behind the door and begin going back down the stairs, leaving the wards outside of my room.

I get out of bed, stretching as I do so, my joints popping loudly. I ruffle my hair to make it look at least a little bit better than before. Throwing my wand in my pocket, I tread softly down the stairs. I see Hermione sitting down at the table reading so I come behind her and cover her eyes.”Guess who?” I asked, an audible smile in my voice. She huffs and pulls my hands off her face, turning around to slap me playfully.

“An idiot, that's who. You can’t just sneak up on someone while they're working.” My smile fades a bit at that, remembering what kind of work she is doing.

“Meeting tonight, yeah?” I murmur quietly. Before Hermione can answer, Mrs. Weasley came bustling over, hugging me a bit too tightly.

“Oh, hello dear! I haven’t seen you today!” she smiles wide at me, while I try to step out of the uncomfortable hug. “Oh!” she exclaims when the sound of sizzling water occurs. She hurries back over to the stove and takes the pot that boiled over. I look around to see who else is in the kitchen. Arthur Weasley sat at the table examining a rubber duck while George and Fred are stood behind him whispering to each other furiously. I walk over to hem to see what they are talking about.

“Hello George, Fred.” I address them separately, knowing that they love that I can tell them apart.

“Harry, mate-” began Fred.  
“Good to-” George said.  
“See you-”  
“How are-”  
“You doing?”

“Fine, fine. Have you been informed of what is happening tonight?” I ask quietly so that no one else in the kitchen can hear me.

“Yes, we-”  
“Have. In fact-”  
“It was by ferret-”  
“Through a letter asking us-  
“What all-  
“We were bringing.”  
“We were obviously very-  
“Confused and sent a-  
“Letter back asking-”  
“What he meant-”  
“And he explained-”  
“In the codes of course.”

“What?” I ask a bit too loudly. “Luna was supposed to tell you!” I furiously whisper to them. They just shrug and look at each other. I walk over to Hermione.

“Do you have your coin?” I ask quickly.

“Yeah?” She answers in confusion.

“Let me borrow it. Mine’s upstairs.” She pulls it out of the purse that she always has on her and hands it to me. I walk speed walk down the hallway to the bathroom and spin the coin in an order that it would begin to record a message.

“Hey Luna, it's Harry. Are you alright? Forge and Gred told me that you didn’t tell them about the meeting tonight. I also need to know if you are still going tonight and if we are still picking you up where agreed. Tell me if you need help and I will be there immediately. Stay safe and out of trouble. Love you.” I finished the message and sent it to Luna. I hope she got it before it would be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter finished! Tell me what you think! I will be open to any and all feedback, even criticism. Love you all and thanks for reading💜


	3. Chapter 3

I walk back to the kitchen after schooling a calm and relaxed expression on my face. Walking over to the table in the middle of the room, I notice it is already piled with food. I sit between Hermione and Remus, who had come from his room to join us for dinner. “Hey, Harry,” he greets gruffly.

“Hello Remus, how are you this evening?”

“I am fine.” A little lower he asks, “Everything still on for tonight?”

“Mostly. There might be a small change in plans with Nargel, however I believe everything else will stay the same. Are you ready?” I explain.

“As I’ll ever be.”

Dinner is uneventful, and soon everyone is off to either go back home or retire to their rooms located in the house. I wait for George, Fred, and Hermione to finish talking to everyone before I lead them up to my room. We’ve told everyone tonight that we were just having a ‘fun, little sleepover’ and they believed us. The wards are already keyed into those three ad Remus, but I can still feel their presence inside the wards. 

I cast a silencing charm on the room while everyone sits down. Hermione and Fred are on my bed while George sits on the floor in front of them. After I'm finished casting the charm, I sit in my desk chair and take a few pieces of parchment out.

“Okay. Let's get started. I know I’ve been keeping some things from you for the past month, but that was only to make sure that no one could get our plans through legilimency. Now, however, I can tell you all of what is happening. So, around midnight, Remus is going to meet us here. We are all going to put our pre-packed stuff in Hermione’s brilliant bag, which has an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, making the bag have infinite space in it. We will then apparate to a point that I have written down, which I will give to you when the time comes. After we get there, we will walk a short way to meet Luna. Then I will name 4 other places that we will jump, throwing anybody that tries to follow off our tracks. We will then land one more place, the place in which we are going to stay, with Draco. Now, do any of you have questions?”

Fred opened his mouth to speak, but my gasp cut him off. I reach into my pocket, the one that has the coin in it. The coin was burning hot, meaning I have a response. I turn the coin so it will play the message. “Harry, I do not need help. I have decided not to join you. I am also no longer you’re friend. I am ashamed to know you and to be seen with you.” Luna’s usually dreamy voice was stone cold and serious. Her words were rude and to the point. This was either not Luna, or Luna was being forced to say that.

“What is wrong with Luna! She would never say something like that, and she sounded so dead, not like her usual self!” cried Hermione.

“Yes, she was either impersonated or forced to say that. We have a slight change of plans then.” I declare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written for a while but forgot to post lol. Might post again later today if i can. Thanks again for reading💜


End file.
